Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming
by Asphodel to Wormwood
Summary: It is 1976, and with the rise of the Dark Lord, three students struggle to find acceptance in a cruelly discriminatory world. Contains: Remus/OMC, (Onsided)Sirius/OC, James/Lily, Regulus/OFC, and best friend Snape. Rated: T for language and scenes of violence


**Hello there! Odds are that you've stumbled upon this after not clicking the 'Complete' status option, or something like that. However you may have found this fic is, unimportant to me. Though I would really appreciate feedback, so reviews are very much welcome, and without any reviews I'll be inclined to take this story down, which is something that I really don't want to do. (Also, you may receive your choice of Harry Potter character with each review.)**

September 1, 1973

_Why is it some people have all the luck with names? _Lethus fumed after boarding the train to Hogwarts for the nth time since his first year. Once enamored with the scarlet steam engine that could take him as far away from the home of his mother's parents, he had grown to detest the train, just as the fury towards another boy that had once been called friend. _A scarlet engine, with gold trim, I have never in all my life seen something so disgustingly biased as this damn train. Why the hell is it red and gold? Who the fuck decided it needed to be a nauseatingly obvious reference to by far one of the most pretentious Houses under this sun? Must have been made by a Gryffindor._

A glance behind him revealed his younger sister, Elysium surrounded by the miscreants of the ridiculous house currently on his mind. Just before making the decision to drop his trunk, now loaded to the point of explosion and run to the aid of the poor girl he called sister, another boy appeared on the scene. After exchanging harsh words with one of the Gryffindor boy who appeared to be related in some way, the boy lifted the girl's trunk from the ground taking her hand in the process, and led her to where Lethus stood behind his brother.

"Sorry 'bout my brother. He's a bit of a disgrace," he said.

Lethus's brother snorted, "Well we all know that, don't we Regulus?"

Regulus's face scrunched up in distaste. "Well at least we aren't weird siblings like you lot, what with the same wand and all that."

Elysium turned to look up at Regulus who apparently had grown over the summer holiday, a faint trace of sadness in her eyes. "Reggie, you said that your mother said that it was interesting that we all have the same wands, and that's you wanted to be friends with us in the first place. Acheron, could you help me with my trunk?"

The boy in question spluttered a bit before he was drowned out by Acheron's laughter. The older boy shoved past Lethus, scooped up Elysium's trunk, disappearing soon after into the train. After a few minutes of confused silence, the other Slytherins scrambled after him.

September 1, 1976

Three years had passed, and Lethus found himself yet again, mentally berating the discrimination so obviously present in Hogwarts as well as the blatant ignorance of it by the students, faculty and all around anyone that is physically capable of existing. Except now, after that realization, Lethus had twelve Outstanding OWLs under his belt and had applied for yet another course, and would most likely be the resource for all of young Elysium's studying needs as this year was her OWL year.

"If you keep talking to yourself like that, people might think you've actually lost your marbles," a low voice whispered from over Lethus's shoulder.

"It's not my problem what they think," he replied, turning about to face his twin Elysium standing next to the nearly identical image. "Besides, it's not like I'm you."

"Yeah yeah, stab me through the heart why don't you? As opposed to the rest of the wizarding world, we'll both have difficulty seeking employment, the only real difference between you, me and Elys is that you two don't have to deal with the full package," Acheron scowled, boarding the train.

"You know he doesn't really mean it, right?" their little sister turned wide hazel amber eyes on him.

Lethus gave a grunt in response, hauling his overly heavy trunk onto a shoulder, "Are you attending this term or not?" Then, without waiting for an answer, clambered onto the train, ignoring the strange looks he acquired as he made his way down the corridor.

Elysium's eyes narrowed with a glare at the retreating back of her older brother. So busy with sticking mental pins in an imaginary voodoo doll of Lethus, the ashy brunette did not notice the approach of her best friend. "Are you all right?"

"They're at each other's throats again," she responded, harsh tone in place.

The boy with dark brown hair rolled his eyes, "Isn't nearly their time of the month?" he asked, taking hold of the elfin girl's trunk. Her pained grimace was all he needed for an answer. "Well that's it then. You have two alphas in a pack. Typically, with natural wolves, that would lead to death of at least one of them. Therefore, they will not be calming down until sometime after this week. I'd figure that you at least knew that, after all, you are just like them."

Their procession down the corridor was halted when the boy caught sight of someone he clearly did not want to see. "Regulus, what'd we stop for."

"Bloody sorry excuse of family is in my way."

"Now Regulus, is that anyway to talk about your elder brother like?" the charming sixth year Gryffindor asked.

"Is there something you want?" Regulus asked, a dangerously resentful glint in his eyes.

The older boy appeared to think for a moment before swooping into the compartment and emerging with his arm wrapped around a girl. A Hufflepuff. Elysium nearly stumbled backwards after giving the girl a cursory glance. There was no way in heaven or hell that this was-

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ariadne Suderiana." Had, Elysium been any other girl, she would have been mad with jealousy, but seeing as there are many differences between her and the rest of the female (and some of the male) population of the school, the young witch was angry for a singular reason.

"She's muggleborn." Regulus stated, no condescending sneer or snarky pronounciation; just as if he was merely stating that the sky was blue and grass was green.

"Is there a problem with that?" the Gryffindor asked, an eyebrow raised.

Regulus chose not to answer this particular question, Elysium however had something to say.

"Relax Reg, he's just doing this to trigger you and everyone else on your damn family tree."

"And Leth, he's not going to be happy about it," Regulus finished. "I suppose that it's much too late to try to find a compartment on our own, I don't fancy being there when he finds out."

None of the gathered people noticed the approach of Elys's eldest brother. "What's Leth not going to be happy about?" His eyes fell on the girl with Sirius Black's arm around her. "Ariadne, what the bloody hell is going on?" the previously slightly dangerous nature of this conversation, suddenly intensified with the arrival of Acheron.

"What do you think is going on, Septima? She's leaving you." The sharp glare of the Slytherin shut Sirius up quickly.

"This is what you were keeping from us all summer? This is unacceptable."

"She can do whatever she want-"

"Shut it blood traitor, I wasn't talking to you."

"What's this, half the idiot squad here?" another Gryffindor joined the group outside the compartment.

Elysium's hand shot down to catch Regulus's before he did something particularly stupid. "It's not worth it," she hissed under her breath.

"If that's all you wanted, we'll be on our way then." The Gryffindors (and one Hufflepuff) clearly expecting some kind of conflict, had astonishment written across their faces in a scrawl that could have belonged to any Muggle doctor when Elysium physically drug her brother down the corridor, hand still linked to that of Regulus.

Lethus meandered down the corridor, book in hand, _ Hairy Snout, Human Heart._ It was one of the few books he did not pay for, as it had been sent to him by the author, close member of his late mother's family, though none would know this as it had been published anonymously. As enraptured in the book, the boy did notice someone else walking down the narrow passage. However, he did catch the scent he usually associated with his family, but he knew that neither of his siblings were anywhere near him at the present moment. A fleeting idea that the publicly unknown author was in fact on the Hogwart's express passed through his mind, swiftly discarded as an improbability. So in all actuality, Lethus was jerked away from his inner commentary by the impact of another human being.

The books went flying, and the boys fell to the floor, neither wearing anything to identify their House alignments. "I'm so sorry," the unidentified boy apologized, Lethus merely shook his head.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention," the mousy haired boy's gaze landed on one of the copies of the book.

"I've never actually met someone else who's read this book," he muttered softly, pulling Lethus's attention to him instead of the book.

"It is a, very, enjoyable read. Before anyone really takes a stance on the Lycanthrope Employment issue, they should read this," Lethus enthused, picking up the book nearest him, not bothering to check for the familiar inscription on the front page.

The boy bit down on his lower lip and picked up the other book. "I agree, we should meet up sometime, you know to discuss the book."

A small smile flickered into existence on Lethus's face. "I'd like that. How does the upcoming Wednesday sound? 'Round lunchtime?"

"Yeah, that's perfect, you know the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the fifth floor?" Lethus nodded in answer. "Is that a decent meeting place?"

"So, I'll see you on the eighth?" the boy nodded a confirmation and the pair went their separate ways, unaware that the other had their book in his possession.


End file.
